bioniclefandomcom_es-20200216-history
InikaUnite.com
InikaUnite.com era una parte de la línea del sitio web promocional FreeTheBand.com. El sitio era dirigido por "Zack" e "Ivan". Había dos secciones, el "BLOG" y "GALERÍA". El blog presentaba los pensamientos de Zack e Ivan sobre la desaparición de All-American Rejects, mientras que la galería presentaba fan-art artificial de los Toa Inika, creado por The LEGO Group con fines promocionales. El fan-art contiene varios bocetos de BIONICLE y All American Rejects. Blog Viernes 11/08/06 Pensamientos de apertura por Zack Mientras escribo esta entrada, The All-American Rejects han desaparecido. El mundo de la música se sienta y espera respuesta – cualquier respuesta – del regreso seguro de la banda. Realmente espero que estén bien. Los he visto en la televisión un par de veces este verano y me gustaron mucho. Pero lo que hace que esta misteriosa desaparición me resulte interesante es el hecho de que los INIKA se hayan ofrecido a ayudar dirigiendo la misión de búsqueda y rescate de la banda. Sé mucho sobre los INIKA y esta es de lejos la cosa más inesperada que jamás hubieran hecho. No me malinterpreten, siempre están dispuestos a salvar el día, pero es extraño que sean los primeros en dar un paso al frente para ayudar a The All-American Rejects. Más como lo sé. Mis pensamientos de apertura por Ivan Zack dijo lo suyo. Ahora es mi turno. Estoy bastante seguro de que los All-American Rejects se desaparecieron por alguna razón. No estoy seguro por qué. Apuesto a que es como esa cosa que el tipo de los Beatles hizo una vez. Apuesto a que si tocas algunas canciones AAR al revés, escucharás pistas sobre dónde se escondieron. Hmm. Intenté reproducir una canción al revés y en realidad no sirvió. Pronto tendré una nueva teoría. Miércoles 23/08/06 Sospechosos sospechosos por Zack La mayoría de las personas sabe que The All-American Rejects desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra, pero eso es todo. Para las personas que no saben lo que sucedió, quieren reconstruir las últimas horas de su día antes de que desaparecieran. Alrededor de las 10 am los chicos llegaron al Muelle 24 y posaron para algunas fotos de publicidad frente a un barco llamado Rock Yacht 3. Aparentemente los chicos fueron invitados a tomar un crucero gratis en nombre de una compañía llamada Rock Yachts. Las fuentes dicen que la banda parecía muy feliz de estar abordando un bote. Luego, el barco zarpó alrededor de las 10:30. Eso fue lo último que alguien vio de ellos. Aquí hay dos cosas que me parecen raras: #No hay mucha evidencia de una compañía llamada Rock Yachts. Llamé al capitán de puerto y me dijo que Rock Yachts ni siquiera existía hasta hace unas semanas. #El sitio de Rock Yachts es bastante horrible. Pero los tipos a cargo parecen bastante malvados. Hay algo raro con ellos. Voy a tratar de averiguar más sobre ellos. Eso es todo por ahora. Zack no sabe nada por Ivan No vale la pena escribir sobre barcos. No sé por qué Zack está ocupado hablando de barcos hoy. De lo que debería estar hablando es del hecho de que The All-American Rejects son probablemente máquinas. Desaparecieron porque tenían que esconderse para hacerse reparaciones. No han desaparecido ni nada. Probablemente estén sentados en un garaje en algún lugar obteniendo nuevos implantes de láser ocular. Eso es probablemente lo que está pasando. Martes 29/08/06 Hablando sobre los PIRAKA por Zack La participación de INIKA con este asunto está comenzando a tener sentido. Mucha gente ha estado mencionando la palabra PIRAKA recientemente - y en cualquier lugar donde aparezcan los PIRAKA, los INIKA generalmente están siguiéndolos. Si los PIRAKA están involucrados con esto, probablemente tengan un propósito bastante siniestro. El otro día leí que los muchachos que dirigen la investigación están investigando a Zaktan. Zaktan es el líder de los PIRAKA y probablemente podría orquestar algo como esto. Alguien más digno de investigar es el Capitán Larry, el tipo que llevó a la banda al reino de lo desconocido. El nombre del tipo realmente es Capitán Larry (revisé algunos registros) y ha tenido un pasado bastante colorido. Nada demasiado superficial, pero se ha equivocado en cerca de 12 barcos. También dirigió tres barcos diferentes varados en una semana. Todos chocaron contra el mismo puesto de souvenirs junto al mar. Es probable que sea un mal capitán, pero vale la pena investigarlo. Hasta entonces. Capitán Larry también por Ivan Estuve jugando con las letras del nombre del Capitán Larry y las reordené para deletrear: Any Rat Clip A.R. (Cualquier clip de rata A.R). y Inlay Arc Trap (Trampa de arco Inserta) Eso podría significar algo, ¿no? Miércoles 06/09/06 Cosas sobre Zaktan por Zack El otro día mencioné a Zaktan, y cuanto más lo pienso, más parece el tipo de villano que podría hacer algo como esto. No lo felicito cuando digo que tiene una brillante mente malvada - pero la tiene. Si alguien puede hacer que una banda de rock popular desaparezca del océano, es él. Chicos del Bote por Ivan Zack me mostró el sitio de Rock Yachts (www.rockyacht.com) el otro día y estoy de acuerdo con él cuando dice que hay algo raro en ello. No sé demasiado sobre la web y esas cosas, pero algo sobre los propietarios se siente extraño. Voy a recordarle a Zack que los busque. Debería dejar de hablar sobre Zaktan y concentrarse en los chicos del bote. Galería Image:AAR Promo Image.PNG|AAR will rock again. Image:Axonn Preliminary Promo.PNG|Axonn has an axe, which is probably named after him. Image:Brutaka Preliminary Promo.PNG|Brutaka. His name says it all. Image:Sarcastic Hakann Promo.PNG|PIRAKA with a sarcastic side. Image:Hakann Preliminary Promo.PNG|Hakann is ready to rumble. Image:Inika Unite.PNG|INIKA unite. Like the site says. Image:Jaller Preliminary Promo 1.PNG|Jaller at the ready. Image:Jaller Preliminary Promo 2.PNG|What's up Jaller? Image:Thok Preliminary Promo.PNG|Don't fall for his deceptions. Image:Piraka Watercraft 1.PNG|Tentacles keep predators away. Image:Piraka Watercraft 2.PNG|Blast off! Image:Reidak's Hovercraft.PNG|If Reidak had a hovercraft it would not pass emissions testing. Image:Matoro Preliminary Promo.PNG|Bring it on. Image:Hewkii Preliminary Promo.PNG|Who wants some? Image:Zaktan Preliminary Promo.PNG|Zaktan = danger. Véase También *FreeTheBand.com Categoría:Sitios Web Categoría:Medios de Comunicación